


Derek thought he'd never have this (AKA stiles's dick)

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek, Fingering, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marking, Power Bottom Derek, Riding, Scenting, Somnophilia, Top Stiles, cock slut Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For givesmehale on tumblr who won a random fic gift from me and wanted bottom derek with all the tags it's all porn enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek thought he'd never have this (AKA stiles's dick)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek never expected to have this, Stiles that is. 

After all his major fuck ups in life he’d just accepted that he’d most likely die with out a mate, on his own. 

To be perfectly fair, who honestly expected some kid with ADHD and gorgeous eyes and too much sass to burst into their life, then save their life, then proceed to inform him ‘I fucking love you, you asshole.’ 

No one, no one expects that.

Still though, for some reason he actually got to wake up next to Stiles, he got to watch those ridiculously long eye lashes flutter and a stupidly pink mouth open still swollen and red from the night before. 

He got to wake up wrapped in his  _mate_ and Goddamn it he half wanted to cry and half wanted to wake stiles up by riding him. 

Naturally he chose the second option. 

He  _liked_ having Stiles buried inside him. Fuck he liked the way the teen arched up under him and clawed at his thighs and babbled for more. He loed the way it felt to be stretched open and filled up instead of empty. 

He liked watching stiles flush, staring up at him with lust blown pupils and pretty pink cheeks and  _beg_ for him to ‘please ride me harder, Der. Please, please, please.”

Besides he was allowed to enjoy things sometimes. So he stretched himself out, reveling in the ache of his muscles and the looseness in his ass. Sliding out from the still clinging boy to reach for the lube they always kept on each side of the bed, quietly uncapping the cap, kicking down the sheets and drizzling some onto his fingers. 

Bless naked sleep. 

He hitched his knees up, reaching down to brush his fingertips gently over his still open whole, stiffing a gasp as he kept an ear out for Stiles, licking his lips as he slowly, slowly slid two fingers into his gaping entrance. Working them in and out and in an out until his cheeks flushed and his muscles twitched. 

Fuck, his fingers weren’t as long as Stiles’s and he couldn’t quite reach the angle he wanted but he wasn’t doing this too get off, he was doing this so he was ready to get Stiles off. 

Another finger and he sunk his fang into his lower lip, stretching them before pulling back, dragging the sheet off of Stiles slowly, hungrily eyeing the pale, freckled skin left open to his gaze. Growling low when Stiles rolled onto his back, mumbling his name sleepily. 

Jesus the kid could sleep through anything sometimes. 

He ignored the little glow in his chest at the fact that Stiles felt safe enough around him to sleep like that in favor of dipping between Stiles’s legs, coaxing them open easily. 

Fuck Stiles was even responsive in his  _sleep._

He grinned a little, blowing out a soft jet of air against Stiles’s already half hard cock, flicking his eyes up to watch as Stiles’s mouth fell open, letting out a lazy half moan. 

He shrugged, taking Stiles’s cock into his mouth and  _sucking._ This was another things he fucking loved, Stiles’s hardening cock stretching his jaw wide, heavy and salty on his tongue as the Teen squirmed above him, flinging his arm across the bed in his slumber, arching up from the mattress. 

Jesus, he could suck him off all day, swallow Stiles’s cum until Stiles was screaming for him. Today though, he was on a mission. 

He gave one slow, dragged sweep up Stiles’s shaft before letting go, watching the flushed pink head bob against Stiles’s stomach before he crawled up, settling straddling Stiles easily. 

His head fell back as he reached behind his to guide Stiles’s cock to his hole, letting out a low snarl at the head popped past his rim, shivering at the wet slide of his cock as Derek sank down, sucking in a sharp breath.

Fuck, it was so much better on top, bracing himself with his hands to either side of Stiles’s  _still fucking sleeping_ head, claws sinking into the sheets as he steadied himself before pushing up, moaning as he rocked back down. 

He was slow and steady, working himself open as Stiles’s cock nudged his prostate, grunting out a curse and clenching around the teen, muscles trembling and pleasure lit up his spine.

"O-oh God."

_Finally._

"Stiles."

He breathed hard, meeting the dazed expression of his mate as Stiles scrambled to grab a hold of Derek’s hips, whimpering low under him as the wolf clenched, picking up a faster pace, his own aching cock slapping against his abs as he keened for it, dragging his stubble over Stiles’s cheek. Catching the teens lips in a sloppy, open kiss.

"You sleep through fucking everything, here I am trying to get off on your gorgeous cock and your  _sleeping.”_

He let it out as a growl, nipping over the teens jaw, whining when Stiles’s hips snapped up to meet his thrusts, panting under him all open in awe.

His cock jerked and he dragged his claws down the sheets, forcing himself back harder, bouncing on the teens thick length as he bared his fangs.

"S-sorry, fuck Der, Der-k feels so-"

"Feels good, baby?"

Fuck he sounded w _recked_ voice breaking as he clamped down around Stiles arching up back and throwing his head back hissing out when Stiles cried out, nails biting into his thighs deliciously.

Stiles was a mess under him, whining and mewling, fucking up into him, desperate and hard. Panting up as Derek licked over his neck, whimpering at the mixed smell of them hitting the air.

God he wanted - he wanted -

"Cum in me, come on Stiles I want you to fill me up so ever fucking supernatural creature knows you’re  _mine.”_

He loved that Stiles was so, so good for him. Tossing his head back and  _screaming_ his name for him, pulsing hard inside him as he twisted his hips, his own cock throbbing and he howled in delight, his orgasm ripped from him by Stiles’s desperate hold and tight grip. 

He caught himself inches from the teens face, panting down heavily as Stiles visibly regained upper thinking ability, shivering when Stiles’s cock dragged slowly out of him, feeling the teens cum leaking from his abused rim. 

"You- fucking love my dick."

"I - am going to kill you if you don’t shut up and let me bask."

He hid a smile in his mates neck as Stiles’s arms wrapped about his back, shaking with Stiles’s laughter. 

Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDOS/COMMENT


End file.
